October Rain USUK
by NeLux
Summary: When Alice died, Alfred parents had decided to move back to New York. After 18 years of Alice's death, Alfred finally moves back to UK with Kiku to take over his business from Mr Kirkland, a family friend. But their fate changes after he meets a person called Arthur. Arthur doesn't believe in fate or love but it soon changes for him as well. Sorry for the bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ****When Alice died, Alfred parents had decided to move back to New York. After 18 years of Alice's death, Alfred finally moves back to UK with Kiku to take over his business from Mr Kirkland, a family friend. But their fate changes after he meets a person called Arthur. Arthur doesn't believe in fate or love but it soon changes for him as well. Sorry for the bad summary.**

**M for later Chapters**

**Warning: This is chapter consist of supernatural being. If supernatural or religious thing isn't for you then don't read. **

**I do not own Hetalia.**

**Mainly USUK but some (one-sided)FrUK and America/Japan (one-sided)**

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V**

I closed my eyes in the humming rain, singing me the lullaby to sleep. I knew Alfred was by my side so I felt safe and secure but the next thing I felt was the stumble of the vehicle upon my head. What was going on? I couldn't comprehend. I opened my eyes, just to see a hand reaching up on me.

"Alfred?" my voice barling coming out, I mumbled. "What's going on?" I tried to forced my eyes to open but it just closed on its own lullaby. I could feel thick liquid trial on my forehead but what was that? Blood? Water? I still couldn't comprehend,

"It's going to be alright Alice. Everything is going to be alright." I could feel my body being dragged out from the car into the muddy and rainy fields. I tried opening my eyes again, but I just couldn't. What was wrong with me? "Alfred…" I grumbled again.

"Don't worry Alice, everything is going to be alright." Oh how I wanted to believe him but there was an insecurity on his own voice. "We will be fine." I want to believe on those words but why can't I?

I could feel my body being held by a strong muscles but even that muscle was hesitating to move. It was denying to take any more steps. I knew I had to wake up. I knew if I woke up, it would help Alfred. I had to open my eyes. For Alfred. For him, I had to open my eyes. I opened my eyes and the last thing I saw was flash of bright light shining upon us and my body thrown in the light air. The last thing I felt was hitting my head against something hard. Something like a stone and losing all my consciences I had.

Was this the end?

Everything felt so light. So quiet. So happy. Everything felt so peaceful. Was it just a bad dream? I opened my eyes slowly but stood still in a shock. Shock of seeing my soul and body being torn apart. Was this my own body? I looked down to see my own reflection, lying on top of the bed. No. This was too soon. No. This can't be happening. No. I can't just leave now. My entire soul was twisted. It felt like my inside of my soul would flow out, if I had any.

No. This isn't reality...right? What about Alfred?Alfred… Without leaving another second, I ran across the room, through the busy halls of the hospital, lightly as no one noticed my transparent body running in-front of them.

As I entered the room, all I could see was his body laying, holding onto brink of life in his body. No. He couldn't die now. I stood beside him as I lay my pale hand on top of his forehead, eyes glittering and filling with the tears that wanted to shower.

"Wake up Alfred, it's time to wake up." I called. He didn't respond at first. I knew this was pointless. I was sure he wouldn't be able to hear me or feel me but he responded to my plead. All he did was mumbled my name. Was god giving me the last chance to say good bye? With all the plea, he finally opened his cerulean blue eyes wide open as he snapped out in reality. I could see his heart beat rapidly beating and breathing like a lion's prey running from the lion. "You are so lazy Alfred." I smiled, trying to convince those petrified eyes to calm down. I knew he would be frightened to see me or he wouldn't even be able to see me in this content.

"Alice." He just smiled. His heart rate started to slow down and his breath started to become more stable. It was astonishing. How could he see me? The glitters of my drops started to fall down but it never touched the solid wooden floor beneath me. "What's wrong Alice? Why are you..." He tried to brush my tears but I held back. I didn't wanted him to find out about me. I want this time to stop and go back again. Before this. Before everything fell down and crashed my senses. "Alice…"

"Alfred…" I wiped my never ending grief and sorrows of water the fell from my eyes. "I have to go...I only came here to wake you up…" Alfred frowned and glared at me in confusion.

"Are you alright Alice? You seem a lot paler than normal" His eyes shrunk. "Let me get my glasses." He stumbled upon the table next to him to find his glasses that laid there blissfully. No. If he sees me with his glasses, he will notice and freak out...or even feel demotivated.

"No. I am fine." I placed my hand on his arm to prevent him getting his hands onto his glasses. "I can't stay here much longer...I have to...go to my room…" I lied. Alfred just looked at me, bewilderedly.

"Alice you are ice cold." I abdicated quickly. I struggled to smile.

"See. I have to go back to my room or my condition would get worst, all right ?" I winked but deep down, I was drowning in my own sanity. I wasn't ready to face this. For me, this was too harsh to endure my own fatality. I looked up Alfred. I wonder how he will react when he finds out.

"Okay but promise me something." He stumbled again on the table again. He took out his cross necklace, which his mother had given him when he was born.

"Hmm?" I looked at him confusedly.

"I want you to promise me that you will come back because last time, I nearly lost you in that accident." He looked down, feeling convicted but I knew, it wasn't his fault. It was just my fate. "I want you to promise that you will come back and meet me again." I just stood there, confounded but I quickly closed my eyes.

"I promise. I will come back after I feel better." I lied again. I will never be able to see him again nor he will see me again. It's the thread of fate that intertwined between had cut down. There was nothing to stick our fate together again.

"No. I want you to touch this and promise me." He moved the cross towards me. "Promise me that you will come again." I placed my pale hand on top of the cross as I promised Alfred to meet again but we were never to meet again. Not in this life. I muttered my last farewell as he placed his necklace beside his table again. With just one good bye kiss on his cheek, I left his room.

_**Will this promise ever be fulfilled? **_

I knew one day or another he will find out the truth but I would have never imagined this would happen. It was traumatizing to see, let alone how he might have felt. The news abashed him at first but later when coming to his senses, he started neglect everything. He neglected everything that was essential to survive. Food, water and even fresh air from his life. He avoided everything and mourned everyday , making his mother and father more worried everyday. I couldn't do anything for him. Even if my soul was beside him, shedding waterfalls with him, he couldn't sense me nor could hear me. His heart had darkened like his room, not letting even a single ray of light to break through for warmth or happiness.

I was long awaiting for my funeral so the undertaker, Arawn*, would come and take me to his underworld for eternity where I will never see this light nor anyone alive. But seeing him in this situation, I knew knew couldn't just leave him like this.

I stood beside my mother, who kindly welcomed everyone to my funeral but she didn't notice. She wore a plain black dress as she also wore those sorrow eyes with red implant she had made by crying. It was cloudy as the cluster of cloud had started to build up above the church. She still had those kind smile that she always gave me when I was young but it didn't had that warmth. I noticed that Alfred had also come but his condition was getting worst. He looked paler and he had lost half of his weight. His eyes no longer had the bright blue texture as it had now turned dull with no energy. Those sun kissed skin and the golden hair had also turned tedious.

When Alfred met my mom, he broke down in tears, apologising and pleading for forgiveness. But my mother knew it wasn't his fault. It was an accident and she knew it was just my fate. My mother tried to make him feel better with those melodious voice of hers with care and reassure of forgiveness.

_'I promise. I will come back'_

The promised that I had made echoed throughout the ceremony. As I saw my body being buried down, I could sense the hiddenness and coldness embracing my soul to the core. I knew it was my time to go. To leave this beautiful place and follow my Arawn to the netherworld. As the priest continued chanting, a figure started to form in-front of me.

_Hir yw'r dydd a hir yw'r nos, a hir yw aros Arawn*_

Was this it?

**Alfred's POV**

Even though she was gone, why do I feel her presence? Its like she is just there but she isn't. Even when I was with her mother, I could feel Alice's presence. It was so peculiar and different but so familiar at the same time. Is she still here? After the ceremony, I decided to walk on my own. I left my parents on the ceremony and walked along the road, wherever it took me. If this was her and mine fate then this road will also take me to my new fate.

It had gotten dark and light shower started to faint over the cliffs of Dover. The dead and once crisped lives from the Autumn fall scrambled everywhere with the wind, making the wind decide their fate. I walked down the pathway that was once familiar but now blocked by the police yellow tape because of the hazardous accident it caused. They had decided to implant blockage so the car wouldn't slid even in the rainy weather like that night… I just stood at the top and just glared at the slight horizon. I just glanced and then something started to shape. It was a familiar shape, with familiar colours. A draine of chattering noise came up from the no-bound place. What was it?

I tucked in and placed myself inside the yellow tapes. I ran viciously, trying to cover the enormous field, dodging and side stepping the dried trees on the slippery mud. I tried my best running in my long coat, in the slippery mud to find out what it was. The closer I came to the object, the familiar it looked.

"Alice." My lips slipped under my breath. I paused for a while as I breathed heavily and my heart pounding like a Lion's heart. "Alice!" I screamed. I continued running towards the shape that was so familiar. "Alice!" I screamed again,losing my breath. The figure just stood still, without moving any muscles.

One by one droplets of liquid fell from my eyes. It was here, in front of me. I don't know how much have these eye longed for this movement. She wore the same black dress she wore that night, with blonde hair trailing down her slender pale body. "Alice" I trembled on her cheek as well as she glanced at me. She just smiled. Smiled with tears rolling down on her cheek. "Alice" My lips froze. "Alice where did you go? Why did you leave me?" My whole body trembled and shook. "Everyone said that you were gone, far away from me but I know that you will never leave me. You made a promise. This whole thing was a big prank right?" She just stayed in silence, as more droplets of tears poured from her eye. "This is all done right?" I approached closer but she stepped back. In shock I just belwarded.

"Alfred." Her Silence finally broke. "Alfred, what has happened to you? You are stronger than this."

"But I can-" I was cut short by her.

"You have to be stronger Alfred."

"But I can't Alice. Without you, everything feels so afflicted. I don't think I can surv-"

"No Alfred. You have to embrace your future and survive. The only way you can do that is by forgetting about the past. Forget about me Alfred." She clenched her hand into a fist. I knew it was hurting her as much as it was hurting me as those words echoed on the woods. "Promise me Alfred, you will forget about me."

"But-"

"Promise me Alfred, then only I can leave this world." Everything froze around me. Leave this world? No. She can't leave me. I can't promise her that just so she can leave. She has to stay but...I knew that it will suffocate her soul more if she stayed in this world any longer so I just shook my head. I could taste the salty liquid on my mouth but I know I was doing this for her. Without any further words, cluster of fog started to surround her. No. She can't. I walked toward the fog but it wa getting stronger and I could see the figure disappearing in the fog.

I just stared at the blank space, only small fog floating around as the rain started to catch. I just stared in the space where she once stood. Was she gone? Forever? I walked towards the space slowly in silence. I noticed that something shiny laid under so I kneeled down and dug on the muddy and slippery soil, just to find a green emerald inside. Inside, it embed a writing. A writing...of my name… I sat still, kneeling on the slippery mud in the rain, covering the ring like a delegate egg and embracing it on my chest. The immutability and the silence making me realise that they would no longer be there. There was no turning back, it was only going to be a memory, perhaps an incident.

Was she here to give me this?

**Alice's POV**

I knew that the best thing for Alfred. I knew that he had to forget about me...forget about this appearance of me. I watched the rain fall from the sky like it did that day. Arwan stood in-front of me, taking all the view away from me, to take me with the netherworld. He just waited beside and waited for me to embrace this magnificent view for the last time. After some time, without any other word, he started walking so I followed him automatically. As now, he was my guidance for my new faith, my guidance to the netherworld.

"You are really lucky to have people who love you so much. You have been dead for a long time now and they still couldn't get over you." My Arwan finally spoke. I nodded. "So are you going to leave this place without fulfilling your promise you made even after death? Isn't that just cunning of you?"

"No. I did not meant any harm my lord." I bowed my head down.

"The promise you made was to meet him again after you were nourished and healthy again right?" He stopped and turned towards me. "Aren't you going to ask for anything?"

"Ask?" I laid my gaze down. I didn't wanted him to be feel offended and hand me over to the Satan's gate like tartarus. Even though there was no chance of getting the sunlight underworld, I wouldn't want to live rest of my life where even death is not an option.

"If you want Alice, I can give you life or death." I glanced upon for once. Till now, I hadn't noticed how magnificent his horns stood out. "Life for another chance to live or death for a companion to fulfill your promise. or do you not wish for either?" I just stood there, perplexed to the core. Would a god, who holds my soul on his hand, let me live again?

"Umm" I hesitated. "I...I choose to live." I looked up. Without leaving any second, he smirked.

"So thats what you choose." He lifted his arm in the open air and a long thick stick appeared from thin air. With one stumped on the ground, he continued. "Your fate was always intertwined with him but it was him who changed the fate. With the promise you made that day, the thread was conjoined again with the lace. However, because you had the participation of cutting the thread, you will have to pay the thread weavers of the underworld*. You will be together but never one. You will love each other but not forever and these are only some of the compensation you have to do for the fates." He looked upon me. "Can you do it?" I gulped.

"Yes." I replied.

"When the time comes, I will come and help you so for the being, you are free to do what you please. But even though its the same fate, it will be weaved by differently than before." He walked a few steps but stopped. " He already has what he needs to find you." I didn't knew what he meant but I couldn't ask so so I kept my lips closed. With no further notice, he disappeared in the thin cold air.

"The wind has changed."

**Alfred's POV**

I think England is happy that I am leaving today. I looked towards the bright sun as the cold wind from north blew upon my neck and my hair. Mother had insisted to move back to New York so it the incident wouldn't affect me furthermore and father had to handle the business there himself as it was in a critical condition. For now, my father's colleague was going to handle his business in England.

Last night, my father had insisted me to go to his 'party' at work. It had already been a week since I found this emerald ring and after that, all I did was lock myself in my room so my father thought this was a great idea to get me out of my room. It was nice meeting with new people but there was still this blank space that it couldn't fill. That I could never fill again.

There was a small bar in the party that they had made so I flashed towards the bar and sat on the seat. People knew I wasn't interested in talking with them so they didn't bother me as well. I just stayed there, drinking and trying to figure out about the ring. Did she came just to give me this ring? Even if she didn't and the ring was coincidentally there then why would my name be craved there? I was drowned in my own thoughts but my father's best friend, William Kirkland, sat next to me. He was known around the office for his jokes and sense of humour. I knew he was a great and loyal friend of my father and the business but I just didn't wanted to talk with anyone.

"So, you guys are moving back to New York right?" He asked. He hadn't meant any harm but I wasn't in a mood of talking with anyone but I didn't wanted to be rude to someone who is loyal and is going to take over my father's position in the UK for the time being so I simply nodded. "Don't worry, I will look after this business properly. It will be like my own child." He laughed loudly, getting everyone's attention. "Talking about that, my wife is due soon and I still haven't thought of a name for my new boy. Mind helping me Alfred?"

I was perplexed. We were only family friend but why would he ask me to think of a name? I gawked but started thinking for a name that would sound nice and had a good meaning. I thought, Alice had always been a fond of King Arthur's bravery of fighting against the invaders and his romantic literature so without thinking, I suggested that name. Arthur. It was short and simple but so unique. Mr Kirkland seemed confused at first but after some thinking, he nodded with a smile.

"Arthur Kirkland. So my son is going to be Arthur Kirkland. It sounds great."

Thinking back to last night, it was the only time I actually socialised after some while. I checked-in at the front-desk and sat down in the waiting room. All of a sudden, I felt a sudden shiver in my spine, as if a cold serpent coiled in my body. For a second, I thought the whole world paused for a while. But why? I could feel a heartbeat from corner of my ear. But whose? Why do I feel like I'm leaving something behind? Why do I feel like someone is trying to stop me? All these question sunk on my head like a water on a sponge. I shivered.

"Alfred, are you alright son?" I looked up and saw my mother's worried face glancing upon me. "Is something the matter son? You look pale."

"No. It's nothing." I shrugged. What was all this all of a sudden?

When I got out from the airport, the first person I saw was Kiku. He is...was my best friend before father decided to move to England 8 years ago. Why was he here? I thought he might have forgotten about me.

"Kiku?" I called. It was confusing but somewhere inside me, I felt content. Content to see someone familiar. "Wh-How?" My speech struggled.

"Alfred." He tugged me for a warm hug. "How have you been?" He continued tightening his embrace. "Your mother contacted me that you were moving back so I couldn't wait." I tried my best to escape but secretly, it felt nice. It felt so warm. It was warming up my cold heart that had been pleading since that night.

* * *

**So I did some research before writing this fiction and I have always wanted to read Reincarnation themed Fanfiction but I couldn't find one. So I thought of writing one instead. Anyway, please leave a feedback : D**

**Arwan** = Celtic god of Underworld

**Hir yw'r dydd a hir yw'r nos, a hir yw aros Arawn** = Long is the day and long is the night, and long is the waiting of Arawan

Weavers of the underworld = Influence from the 3 fates of Greek Mythology


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was blurry. So hazy. I could barely make anything out of these blinds. It didn't have any colour nor a sound but... _"It's going to be alright"_This voice._ "Everything is going to be alright."_ Why do I have to hear this voice again...and again? _"Don't worry"_ Please stop. I covered my ears, trying to block this voice. Please stop. I closed my eyes tight, trying to avoid the voice but all it did was echo. Echoed like beast roaring inside a cave. _"We will be fine" _It's so familiar but still so peculiar. Warm drops started to fall from my eyes like an ocean. Why am I sobbing? _"I want you to promise me that you will come back" _

"Stop. Please stop!" I screamed, losing my resilience.

The voices finally stopped but I could see something. Someone. I could see the man with two long horns. Who was he? I opened my eyes again but this time, he was here. He was here, in front of me. He held a stick and approached towards me. His eyes were blood red but he had a smile. An innocent smile like a child. What was he going to do? I moved back from him. Was this the end for me? I moved further again.

"Wh..who are you?" I asked, my voice shivering. He paused and bewildered. What was he thinking? I didn't know. Was he going to kill me? I didn't knew. He tighten his fist and stumped his wooden stick on the ground. The ground crumbled, beneath me as it cracked open.

I could feel my body getting pulled by the gravity beneath me. I closed my eyes again but the same smile appeared before me. A smile that I can never get fatigued. A smile so bright as sun and cheerful as the waves of the ocean. A smile so peaceful that I could die in peace. Is this fantasy or is this just reality?I couldn't comprehend. I lifted my hand because I knew someone was there. Someone who will help me.

"Alf.."

_Beep Beep_

My eyes open wide, with my hand stood up as if it was trying to catch something. I glanced upon my hand as the time around me froze. I could feel my entire body being drenched by the hot sweat. I stretched my fingers, blocking the sunshine from my emerald eyes. Why is this dream occurring so often? What was behind those dreams? And who was...I realised that I had **always **woke up before I could call the name. What was the name and whom did it belong to? I didn't know but right now, I was glad.

It was just a fantasy. It was just a dream. It wasn't the reality.

"You what mate?" The peaceful birds fluttered into the warm air as the voice echoed through the pavement. He closed his emerald eyes in frustration and massaged his temple from the migraine that was building up, knitting his bushy every brow together in aggravation. "For the hundredth time, you know I am not interested nor believe in these 'love' and 'fate' thing you talk about all the time. It's all bollocks to me." He glared at the French men sulk piteously. "Just forget about me okay Francis?" He sighed as he bought back his patience to endure Francis's existence. "I am not interested"

"But Mon amour, Je t'aime." Francis queried as he held those fragile arms together. " I knew my fate was to be with you ever since I laid my eyes on you in our secondary school." He trembled. Francis had always admired those emerald eyes that shone brightly of nature, and those bushy eyebrows that stood out with those bedraggled blonde hair. Along with the skin so smooth, bringing cotton to shame. "Please Arthur, please give me a chance. Haven't I begged you enough?"

"We have only known each other for like what?"

"4 years" The Norwegian answered from the side.

Arthur sighed again. "Anyway, I have to go, that rich bastard is coming back from US after wimping back when his girlfriend died, leaving my old man to handle his business." Arthur hated him. Arthur hated that _bastard_ a lot. He didn't know anything about that person, nor how the other looked but all he knew was he was a bastard and ruined his childhood. His mother had told him that he was born in a sunny day but his father wasn't there. He was looking after the business, which wasn't his. His father had missed important part of his life, from taking a first step to first day in university. He hated that man. He hated everything about that man when he didn't even know his name.

**Alfred's POV**

What is this sensation? The wind. The sun. The atmosphere. It feels different than it used to be. Has the wind changed? Has the sun changed? Has the atmosphere changed? No. It's the same but what is this strange sensation? I closed my eyes. If only you were here. I held the emerald ring that was threaded onto my chain that my mother had gave me.

'_Alice'_

"Are you alright Alfred?" I opened my eyes on Kiku's gentle voice. I could see his concerned reflection from the glass that I was leaning on. My eye focused dropped to the emerald. If only I could be with you again. If only I could move on.

"It's nothing." I smiled. "It has been so long since I have been to England and the jet lag isn't helping." Kiku was clever and an intellectual man. He could read his surrounding easily, especially mine.

"You know you don't have to do this. I know you will do just fine in New York's branch. You don't have to start from here." He embraced me, covering my body with his arms. He knew coming back to England wasn't a good idea but he also knew how much I wanted to come back. "Can we go and eat somewhere? Someone inside me is starving." I chuckled.

Mother had always told me that it was good to have a companion. Someone whom you can lean on in hard times and someone to laugh with in good times. She had taught me many things since I was a child till her last breath. After looking at my father, alone, for 5 years, now I realise how empty and destitute he must had felt when mother left. Even with that, my father would rather avoid or overlook reality. I did the same. Even though we had each other, it wasn't the same as having your own companion.

Before my mother died, she had told me to find a companion of my own. Who? I asked her. She gave me an instant answer. Kiku. It was okay with father as well. As science had become so advanced that male could also get pregnant by having a fake womb inside. He had been there for my good and bad times but I was tormented, What if he says no? I would lose my best friend.

When I kneeled down. His face crumbled. I opened the box. His eyes smothered. I asked. He froze at first but answered. My ears rang with joy. His eyes teared with joy. After that, I had asked him if he would like to move to England with me and he happily did.

Kiku sat on his chair and started looking through the menu. It was an old menu, the ink had slightly fainted but it was still readable. Looking around the old pub, it hadn't changed much. The same old wooden interior with visible barrels of beer stacked back of the bar.

"Umm...Mac &amp; Cheese I guess? It sounds eatable than any other thing in this menu." I chuckled. "So I guess Mac &amp; Cheese with Water. What about you?" I didn't bother looking at the menu. I used come here often before...before I moved back.

"The usual I guess" My smiled but my lips froze. Usual?

I asked Kiku if he wanted anything specific. Salmon. He replied. I knew he would ask something like that. I chuckled again.

"Why were you taking so long to come outside?" I asked. I knew Kiku couldn't walk as fast as he could before but he was drastically slow. "Met someone on the way?"

"Not exactly" Kiku squirreled his spaghetti. He changed his course halfway through eating as his cravings kicked in. "As I was walking past the main reception, a man was there, screaming at the receptionist, demanding to call someone." He stopped as he gave a side smile. "As I looked at him, the only thing that was noticeable was his thick eyebrow knitted together. God Alfred, you should have looked at his eye brows, it looked like someone stuck two caterpillars."

"So you just looked at a man having a go with the receptionist?" I teased. His entire face blushed like cherry tomato. "So what ha-" My speech stopped as a familiar voice called my name. A man quickly took a sat next to me. Similar long wavy blonde hair, violet eyes covered with broad glasses.

"Alfred! Alfred when did you get here?" He asked. Without leaving any second, he stretched up, waved his hand and called upon someone half way through the pub. "Come here Dylan*, Alfred is here!"

"Matthew quiet down." Matthew lay back sharply. I looked upon Kiku, who was shocked and bewildered with a sudden engrossed of our territory. "He is Matthew, my cousin." I ensured Kiku. "He is never like this normally."

"What do you mean!" He fought from his microscopic voice. No matter how much he wanted to shout, his voice was still microscopic.

"Nothing." I smiled slyly.

"So you really are back huh?" I turned my head, just to see a familiar face. So negolistic, I thought. It had been so long since we were all like this...so long. "Dam you Alfred Fucking Johns."

"Nice to meet you again, Dylan." He quickly sat down on the chair next to me, opposite from Mathew. "So how have you been? Still whining? or have you moved on?" He glared sharply through me, as if he was looking through my naked soul. Maybe the rumours were right, I thought. The Kirkland family really do hate me after what taking over our business has done to their family. I could feel the aura changing, pushing from the warmth of the beaches of Australia to a frozen arctic zone.

"I-"

"Lets not talk about that right?" Matthew covered. "So…" He faced towards Kiku. "Who are you again?"

"He is m-" Kiku glared at me first before piercing his lips open.

"I am Kiku Honda, new employee of Mr Johns." He smiled. "Nice to meet you...Matthew?"

"Wow, so Alfred Fucking Johns is being so sympathetic that he is now treating his new employee?" He signed sarcastically. " Should have felt sympathetic towards my dad who had his own business to run and…" His voice faded lower into a mumble, which I could barely hear. I squint my eyes, trying to ignore the bitter truth.

"You said you wouldn't bring that up when we ever get the chance to meet Alfred, Dylan!" Matthew protested.

"Well not after I see this face again. She was not his only friend, she was our friend as well." I could hear the ticking noise of the bomb to explode any second from the piercing and nostalgic memories. I did not want to endure this pain again. My hand covered my face itself, covering my squished eyes full of pain and sorrow underneath the glasses.

"Can we not talk about that when someone is here?" Matthew looked at his side. "eh? Where is Kiku?" My eyes widen. What was I doing? Where is Kiku? Maybe he is in the toilet? He did say his morning sickness had not gone away. I quickly stood up and rushed inside the toilet.

**Arthur's P.O.V**

I had to meet this Johns guy. I had to teach him some lessons. How dare he whine like a son of a bitch and run away in USA, leaving my dad to handle everything. How dare he! I slammed the door open. I could see eyes staring at me but I didn't care. All I could think was: to meet this Johns guy, teach him some lesson and make him apologise for his deeds. I paused in front of the two familiar faces that I was looking for.

"What are you doing here Dylan?" I glanced, just to find my own reflection from the glass that belonged to the Canadian.

"I could ask the same little brother."

"Nothing. Was just looking for something."

"Something or someone?" The Canadian laughed. I knew my brother had a bad test but I never thought it would be this bad. On top of that, he was related to that Jones. Just because they were friends from school does not mean you have to love them. I was not even sure if Dylan was even serious of getting married to this rascal bastard.

"You do know Alistair still does not approve of you being with my brother." With a simple gulp, the Canadian face changed from healthy peach to pale white. "Anyway, I am coming with you guys to the camp. Leaving my brother with you alone would be prohibition." I glared at Mathew, who went paler. I knew it was not his fault for being a relative of that Jones but I just liked mocking with him. Married or not, Dylan was still my brother and protecting or being a wall from the rascal was a must.

"You are not coming with us! I'm older than you so you can't tell me what I can or can't do."

"Please" I begged. I knew I was not going to do anything if I stayed home. Mom and brothers would be at work and dad... I stopped. That man gives more priority to his friends business than his family or his own business. " I'm coming and I don't care. Like it or not, that's final." I stumped as I swirled out of the door.

**No POV**

"Why does your family hate me?" The Canadian asked in some serious doubt. "Is it because I'm related to him?" The smile and the light air bubble that covered him disappeared.

"I don't want to talk about it." Came the reply. Dylan knew greatly how his family despite the Jones family but then dragged Mathew with them. Just for ounce of seconds, both men stayed in silent. The bubble bursting. "Shall I invite Alfred as well? It's not like he will be doing anything for the first few weeks."

"Hmm..." the Canadian thought. Since Arthur is going to be stubborn on tagging along with us, we could leave Arthur with Alfred so he and Dylan could be together. "Yah..." the voice disappeared. "But he will never want someone who is the main reason for the current situation of your family to tag along with us."

"We won't say his surname." Dylan laid back. "We will only introduce him as Alfred only. " The purple eyes glared into ember green.

"I love you so much."

"Huh? I never knew you two were together." Both men sitting on the table tilt their head to see the same two men, but one looking slightly taunted and drained.

"Oh" Mathew crackled to hide his nervousness but he knew he was found red handed by his cousin. "Umm…" He hesitated. "Well, we kind of got married." Alfred and Kiku sat by their rightful tables. Mathew looked up straight towards his partner, face red from the boiling anger inside him. "Well this is awkward." The four men stayed in silence as the chatter in the background started to grow within them.

"Hmm" Kiku broke the silence. "You look like a nice couple." Again, a long silence grew. The time ticked slowly.

"You should have told me…" Alfred whispered but no one heard. It was lower than the sound of the wind.

"Ah! Alfred." Alfred glanced towards his cousin. "We are going for camping, would you mind joining us?"

* * *

Dylan = He is supposed to be personification of Wales

Alistair = He is supposed to be personification of Scotland.

Anyways what do you think of the story so far? Please leave some comments and feedbacks for improvements: D


	3. Chapter 3

_Since Dylan is going to bring his brother with him, I thought I could bring Alfred with me._

* * *

"This is not fair! Why am I stuck with this old fart?" I pouted. I knew he gave me a cold shoulder but I wanted to be with my brother, not with him. He looks so...I glanced quickly with corner of my eyes. Those silk hair, those azure eyes inside those board glasses, sun kissed skins, the definition of perf...No! He is an old fart.

"You are so aggravating as well." He backfired. "And by the way, I have a name as well." He glared at me. I knew he hated every single second with me but we had no choice. Dylan and Mathew had decided to stick together and tagged me with this old man. Old? Not exactly. Even though I hated every second with him, I adored the every chirp of the birds, the swirling cold wind from the North, every step of the crunchy leaves. Nature was paradise to me.

The orange sun lay down towards the west, bringing the sun down on this side and up through the land of Pacific Ocean. I stomped my legs heavily on every little steps I took. I was devastated. The heat and the distance we had walked was not the best concoction. Was my brother serious about the camping? At first, no but now, yes. He was dead serious. Looking up, I could faintly see their backs blending on the shadows of the trees. Was it me who was walking slowly or were they sprinting up? I didn't know.

"Can you walk faster so we can catch up with them?" Alfred asked.

"Don't you think I'm trying?" I knew that if he wanted, he could abandon me easily in this intimidating forest and sprint away but he didn't. Why? He had every right to leave me behind from the actions I took before but why didn't he? I guess he knew I was tired. All my energy had drained and I had no stamina left in my body. My entire body had started to feel heavy, as if I was carrying arrays of rocks on my legs.

Everything started to feel hazy. I could feel the fluid inside my body evaporating and the ground revolving around me. "Alf...red" I called feebly. Without any second being spared, I could see the darkness covering my eyes.

_Alfred._

I could hear birds chirping and feel the warmth of the morning lights...morning light? This warm sunlight. This smell. This scent. I huddled and embraced the object, giving me more warmth. I could feel my cheek warming up but I didn't care. This smell. It feels like I'm so used to it but it still so different and strange. I opened my eyes, just to find a huge leather jacket covering my top half of the body. I looked up just to see a figure moving. Who was he? I didn't know. What was he doing here? I didn't know. But why does he look so familiar? I narrowed my eyes on confusion and covered my face entirely with the jacket. I didn't know. But...why does he shine like Belenus* himself? I glazed inside. So familiar yet so peculiar.

'_You can be Belenus, the god of sun and I can be Nantosuelta*, god of nature.'_

My eyes widen. What was that? Did someone just speak to me? Did I just hear someone talk? I looked around but no one other person was to be found. Maybe it was just my imagination.

I just glared at the figure as I placed my hand in top of my beating heart. Why does this beat so much? Why can't I control my own beat? Why is it so loud? My heart beated like the cuckoo Swiss clock. Why does he make this heart beat so fast?

"Have you packed everything Dylan?" I called out from distance.

"Just leave the backpacks for a minute Arthur, I want you to meet someone." Dylan called as I checked my backpack for the last time to make sure all the essentials were packed. I turned around then all of a sudden, it was slow. That moment. That exact moment felt so slow. The time I saw him for the first time. It felt like everything froze for me, it was only him and me and nothing on this world. Slowly my feet moved without my own conscience or will. Who was he? I had to know. Why are my legs are walking on their own will?

"He is my little adorable brother. " I could hear them talk. I could hear their laughter in the thin air but why were my eyes so concerned and concentrated on him and just him? I wanted this moment to stop. To freeze for eternity. Why? I had yet to know but it felt so perfect. This man, this blue eyes, this sun kissed skin, this laughter, why does he look so familiar? It feels like I have known him from a really long time. As I stood in front of him, my legs paused on their own will.

"Are you alright? " Mathew called out. With those world, my world snapped as if I came back to this world again. As if I was dragged to this world again from a fantasy. From a knot I was released into a straight thread, I felt the release. I quickly glanced at Mathew and nodded. "Okay." He confirmed. "Arthur this is Alfred and Alfred this is Arthur"

_Alfred_

"Hi" He called.

"Hi" My lips froze. I could hear him chattering and saying something but all I could do was drown in his blue eyes and try to swim the infinet water to find land.

_Who are you?_

"Arthur" Dylan called out my name, snapping me again back to reality. "Since we will be going in these woods, we will have to stay in pairs." I nodded. "Okay then, I will be with Mathew and you can be with Alfred."

"Bu…"

"No buts." I did not hinder back. I had no energy to. I just wanted to drown in this water that has started to flood through my veins. I wanted to observe this water and drown myself into this water.

"You awake?" My eyes moved towards the voice it came from. Those eyes again.

'_You can be Belenus, the god of sun and I can be Nantosuelta, god of nature.'_

I sat up and noticed that I was laying on top of layers of leaves as it crunched in every move. The arrays of wood in the middle between him and me had also burnt out, leaving only ashes and burnt black texture to wood left behind and there he sat there, looking inside his backpack. The only thing that was between us was burnt down and anything that was left was the darkness, all pitch black core of the wood with no life.

"I got something for you to eat since I believe you would be starving from the exhausting walk yesterday and you haven't eaten anything." He grabbed some of the plain crackers from his bag. Plain crackers were not the best tasting food and they were a really good source of energy and stability. "But before that, drink some water. Your body is dehydrated and you haven't drank any form of liquid." He took out his metal canteen bottle filled with pure water. "And I got some Chamomile* boiled water, which has now cooled down, to stop you from fainting again in this woods. I won't be able to carry you again with all these heavy bags" He bought all the things with him as I stayed there in silence, without saying a word.

Like a good person as I am, obviously, I drank all the water in one go, without leaving any drop behind. I looked around the surrounding I was in. It was peaceful, so elegant. The sun penetrated between the gaps of the leaves and twigs of the trees, making its way down in the ground. I took a small sip of the Chamomile water till I realised that we were stuck in a middle of a forest, without the knowledge where Dylan or Mathew's location.

"Where are we and where are others?" I demanded. I didn't wanted to stick with this man, alone, in this woods. I don't know what this man was capable of!

"Hmm…" He looked around the surrounding as if he could see a virtual map that I couldn't see. "I'm not sure. It has been so long I have been here. And about Mathew and Dylan, they were so busy talking with each other, they didn't notice our disappearance or my scream for help." His voice sounded tedious. Such disappointment...wait, he has been here before? Maybe he might know his way is we walk a bit.

"Do you know where exactly my brother was planning to camp?" I asked, hoping to get a positive answer.

"Not really" He answered. "They didn't say anything about where exactly so I guess it will be our luck if we find them" He glanced upon me. "Anyway, drink that first then only we will start finding them."

This was not a camping. This was trekking!

Thinking back to the decision I took, I could have agreed with my brother and not come with him. I sighed for my own stupidity. Staying home would have been a better choice than being stuck with this person, Alfred. I sighed again. Wait a minute...Is this the 'Alfred' I have been looking for, Alfred Fucking Johns or a different Alfred? I accelerated to ask this guys full name, not acknowledged that Alfred had stopped. I stumped back on the heavy shoulders of the man before me.

"Owww." I rubbed my nose slowly. "Why did you stop all of a sudden." I looked above those broad shoulders. His strong hands grabbing every nerves of my arm tightly, like a lion dose to its prey.

"Wh...who are you?" I glared upon those azure eyes. The pain fainted as again I drowned into those eyes. Those eyes that stomps my heart when I first saw them. So natural and so pure. Those eyes, it felt so familiar as if I know them. "Have we met before?" He asked again.

"What?" I inquired sharply. I wanted to stop but those eyes. "This is the first I have seen you and get your hand off me." I shook my arm but his grip became tighter. Did he felt the same as I did? The same familiarity but still so foreign.

"But why does it feel like I know you from somewhere?"

"I don't' know!" I couldn't help but my body heated like the sun. Why does my heart and body react like this with him? I barely know him yet this body reacts so viciously with his touch. "I..It hurts Alfr..ed." His fist loosen up, letting me go as he apologised inside his breathe.

For the love of god, this was the fourth time we face a dead end. I rolled my eyes. I thought he knew where he was going since he has already been here! It was getting late and I was hungry and still not being able to find my goddamn brother who was with the bloody Canadian didn't help.

"Bloody hell, you can't do anything properly." I rolled my eyes. "We are not trying to find an ant here, we are trying to find two grown up adults here and you even said you have been here before!" I pouted. I knew I was breaking his nerves every second with my _trashy_ comments but he was getting in my nerves as well with his misdirection.

"Well, at least I am trying to remember, unlike you who doesn't even know anything!" He screamed back.

"I know everything you git!"

"Well if you know everything, why don't **you** go and find them on your own way and I will find them on my own you narcissistic person!" In shock my jaw dropped but I claimed back.

"Fine then. You go on your own way and I will go on my own!" With those words, I furiously walked towards the opposite direction, using my five senses. I knew I would find them easily because...I stopped. I have no clue where I am going. Great, now I don't know where I am heading, that git really did leave me and it's bloody dark!

I stumbled every step, feared if I do walk over a snake and they would try to bite me. Barely being able to see anything, I stood there in the fresh Northern air, looking up in the skies with stars, just waiting for some enlightenment or death. Maybe I was to die young in this dark, in a forest because of my own arrogance?

'_You have to go there.'_

Who is this? I looked back. This voice.

'_You have to go there.'_

I looked around. A womans voice? Is this my mind? My conscience? I followed my sixth sense as my footstep took its own lead through the bushes and trees as if it already knew this place. As if I have been here before already.

The light blew immensely as if the sun is playing hide and seek on the woods. I followed the light slowly, just to find a huge tree in front of me. Very old. Very decrepit. The pulp had worn out as the green fungus marinated the stalk. The light disappeared as if the ideal reason was to attract me there. As if it fulfilled its purpose.

_"No one will come between us. Okay? No person, situation or anything can tear us apart."_

The sudden current urged through my nerves. These words. This tree. This adversity. It's so familiar but why can't I still figure out? I carefully placed my hand into this tree. I could feel something being carved into the tree as if like a picture or a word. I tried to brush down the pulp with my hand and the green fungus.

_Tip. Tip_

Water leaked from my eyes like the droplets of rains. These tears. Why is it falling on its own will from these carvings? Why is there so much sadness and sorrows within me that's bulking my heart all of a sudden?

"Arthur!" I let go of the tree trunk with the sudden call. "You're he-" I looked upon the familiar voice, just see him frozen. Frozen like the ice statue as if he'd just seen a ghost.

I was glad. I was happy. Happy to see someone, doesn't matter whom but someone. I was glad to see someone. I ran towards him and embraced into a big hug. This place. This situation. It feels like I am reliving this again but right now, nothing mattered. I just wanted to be someone in this dark forest and get far away from this tree that gives me the chill.

**-Flashback. Alfred's POV-**

"Wait Alice! I didn't mean to say that." I called, as she walked faster and faster, douching the woods in the way. I didn't mean anything in that way. I had to make sure this misunderstanding was cleared. "Alice!" I called again.

"Go away. You can go and stay with that Sofia bitch with her big boobs. I don't care." She stumbled but continued walking. I admired her little jealousy. The way she wanted only her space in my heart but it was true. She was the only person inside my heart. Only person who had captivated my heart so much from the first day.

"It was just a joke. God Alice! Can't I just joke?" I laughed. She stopped and faced towards me. Her ebullient eyes turned tedious and covered in shattered tears. I smiled slyly and walked towards her, making the distance between us indefinite, breaking every border. "I was just joking about her. You know me, I am always joking"

"Do you think the same about our relationship as well, Alfred? Do you take it as a joke as well?" Her voice trembled. It was only matter of minutes till the tears she had compressed in her eyes to fall.

I smiled.

"Relationships are not made to be broken Alice. It is made to build stronger than steel, deeper than the ocean and more than grains of sand and droplet of water combined in this universe. Once I hold someone's hand, I don't leave them." I held my out. "Think carefully when you give me your hand Alice." I could see her perplexed expression as she bewildered. Slowly and gently, she held my hand, not sure to believe me or not. I smiled cunningly as I pulled her for an embrace. "No one will come between us. Okay? No person, situation or anything can tear us apart. I promise you, you will never shed a drop of tear with me."

**-End of Flashback-**

He stayed quiet. Too quiet. I asked him what was wrong but he was too reticent. I looked upon him but the shock and the anguish that was covering his face was immense. Was it because of me? Or was it something else? I couldn't ask. I kept quiet as I held tightly on him. Why was it that all of a sudden, this man create such aura that I feel like I was dragged from my own death bed?

"There they are!" A familiar voice called. I could feel his grip loosening up as we walked towards the light more and more, eventually letting me go.

"Arthur!" Dylan embraced me like he'd have seen my after so many years or even centuries. "Where did you go? I was so scared. What if anything happened to you? What would I say to Alistair or mother? He would kill me in that exact place if I told him I lost you or something happened to you. Don't you ever leave my side again!" I quickly get myself out from the tangled attachment that my brother created. I was not a kid and I would not be be treated as a kid! I am bloody university student.

"Dylan, calm down. I am not a kid anymore, I can look after myself perfectly. Even if I'd get lost, I would know how to survive and this is just a small forest." Small forest my ass. I rolled my eyes, looking towards Alfred.

"But..."

"It's all done and anyway I had Alfred with me. He helped me alot. I chuckled but all I saw was melancholy air surrounding him. Embracing him like a mother and a son. "Alf-" I called but he bit me off.

"I'm going to place my tent and sleep here."

"But you haven't eaten anything."

"I'm not hungry."

"Bu-" I cried out again but Dylan stopped me. "Fine, I'm not hungry either. I'm going to sleep as well!"

* * *

"This cannot be happening." The man just stood there and stared at the convulse and rattling salvation beads on top of the mahogany oak table. "No this can't be!" One by one he took some steps back in awe.

"What did you thought? You could easily block his past so her soul would forget everything?" The voice echoed throughout every corner of the trembling church. He looked back. Horror painted its way to the priest face; body starting to tremble. He was here. The King, the god of Underworld was here. **Arwan** was here. Arwan grinned, showing his sharp fangs.

"Why are you here?" The priest demanded. Even though he was a priest and religious himself, he never knew Celtic gods actually existed. He always thought it was only fairy tale story that was written in books. "Is it already my time?" The frightened man started to pale out. If this was his time then it was too early. He had so many things to do. He had so many things to teach his juniors.

"No." Arwan laughed out loud. "But soon." He paused. The priest gulped. Arwan noticed the salvation beads shaking miraculously. "She wants to wake up." The Priest stomped forward for defence but lay back after getting a cold glare from the god. "It isn't much long till she wakes up again.'

"No!" The priest defended. "You can see the upcoming future. It will only create adversity for him" Arwin smiled again with the blood thirsting grin. He knew the consequences. He knew but he also knew that her memories **would **be restored again. It was only matter of time.

"The prediction you have in your mind is not wrong. It has never been wrong before as well. Even you know you are just prolonging and nothing else."

"But…"

"It was you who decided to seal her memories when Arthur was young so he can have a normal childhood, Alfred could move on with his life, she stayed quiet but now, it is her decision to wake up." He glared at the priest. "And no one can stop her."

"But what about Alfred? What about his fiancé and the child who is inside Kiku? What if Arthur finds out the main reason of his death was not..."

Arwan knew what the priest had in his mind but he also knew that the future that is forecasting is bound to happen. "You have already predicted what will happen next, I will leave this for you to watch." He interrupted. He quickly swayed his hand on top of the salvation beads as it slowed down and gradually stopped. "This salvation beads…" The priest quickly looked at the table where the salvation beads laid. "...you can't alter the future so keep an eye on these." Arwan swift his long pitch black cape. "The day this disappear, that will be the day she will wake up." With a stump on the floor with his wooden stick, he vanish into the thin air.

"No." The priest whispered. I cannot let this happen. The air was still stick as if the god of the underworld was still here.

"Don't mess with your dear niece's soul since she won't be merciful to anyone who comes in her way. She is not here to tie down old family relationship." The voice occurred from thin air. After that, the thick air disappeared. He was gone.

* * *

"Dylan come here! There is a river down here." I called up my brother but his attention was towards that stupid, annoying Canadian. How dare he take my brothers full attention! "Dy-" I noticed that it was only us three and not Alfred. Where was he?

**No POV**

"I couldn't make you happy, I couldn't hold on to you. All I did was drag you to your death. I don't know if you'd ever forgive me." Alfred rubbed his hand gently on the carvings. "Even after 18 years, I couldn't forget about you. You made me promise to forget about you but you also promised you'd be back so where are you Alice?" Alfred screamed from top of his lungs. "I can't pretend to forget about you anymore." The air of melancholy surrounded him.

**-Flashback. Alfred's POV-**

"Don't ever joke about liking someone with me!" I could hear sniffs and feel the warm water pouring from those eyes as her voice shook feebly.

"I promise you, you will never shed a drop of tear with me. I will never joke you with being or liking someone other than you." I rubbed the tears that still lingered in her eyes. "You will never be feeling desolated again." She sniffed for the last time as she freed herself from the embrace. "Alice?"

She bought a sharp rock, which she used to carve on the tree. She still had those red sore eyes but she continued craving. As the final piece was made, I could see what she'd had done.

'Alfred &amp; Alice'

"Alice what is this?" I asked.

"If we ever were to come here again and get lost, let's find this tree where you have promised me." She approached towards me. "Alfred Johns, you can be Belenus, the god of sun and I can be Nantosuelta, god of earth. Without you, I wouldn't be able to live or survive."

**-End of Flashback-**

"You said I could be the sun and you'd be the nature." Alfred's voice shook. "Tell me Alice, what's the point of this sun if there is nothing to look forward to?" His knees collapsed. Deepen within the hysteria sorrows and compressed emotion, after a long time, Alfred finally shed his emotion in diamond forms. Little by little the diamond formed, moulding the soil beneath. There was no noise but a sobbing adult in the middle of a forest. "I'm lost without you so come here and find me Alice." His voice lost in his heavy breath. "Come and find me."

A hand came through, marking its territory on top of the American's shoulder. Alfred could feel the familiarity of the touch. The same touch he has been eager for 18 years. The same touch he was so devastated for. He grabbed hold of the hand. With a quick smile he turned over but it soon faded away. The hand that gripped let go.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same old fart. What are you doing here?" Arthur noticed the diamonds jewels flowing through his chin. "Are you crying? "

"Wha-" Without leaving any words to come out, Arthur rubbed Alfred's cheek. "What are you doing? "

"I don't know who you are; I would careless who you are but since you saved me from the darkness yesterday, I want to help you get out from this darkness by cleaning this precious diamonds from this healthy skin for an old man." Arthur continued rubbing the tears. Alfred perplexed from this confusion as he stayed still. Alfred confused himself on why wasn't he mad? Why is he still so calm in this embarrassing situation? What was in Arthur that made him not lose him temper? "Don't worry, I won't ask you why you are crying or tell anyone that you were crying." With those words, Alfred embraced Arthur. Whom Alfred is so anguish for is so close yet so far away.

_Thumb Thumb_

The warm fuzzy feeling inside Arthur's heart grew louder and faster as each pace of heartbeat grew. What was this sensation? Was it his soul or was it his body that was feeling this? Arthur narrowed his eyes, grasping into the shoulder into an embrace.

* * *

/ Note

Chamomile = Chamomile tea can be used as a medicine for dehydration

Belenus* = Celtic god of sun

Nantosuelta = Celtic god of nature/earth

Please leave some comments. Fish needs water to survive. Anyway for my next chapter I want to do love songs so does anyone know traditional Italian wedding? If you do then please PM me. Anyway, enjoy


End file.
